


Unsalted

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen reflects on those dear to her.  For Yoritomo Reiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsalted

Ellen knew better than to not believe in ghosts. Not that Bill was a ghost, not really. She talked to him in her head, quiet-like, in the wee hours when she was wiping down the bar and Jo was still abed. She talked to him about the Winchester boys, who troubled her something fierce, the way they were so keen on following in their father's footsteps. She talked to him about bogarts and werewolves and vampires, hunters' gossip--she fancied he'd have liked that. And of course, she talked to him about Jo, the way that girl had grown so tall and graceful, and good with a gun, too. Guns would be the death of Jo, she knew that in her mother's heart, but sooner or later she'd have to let go. Just not too soon, she hoped.

She knew the deal with ghosts and spirits, too, of course, the ways of salt and fire. If Bill had shown any signs of being a _real_ ghost, she would have salted and burned the bones herself. After hanging around hunters for so long, she wasn't sentimental about that sort of thing.

Sometimes she wished that things were otherwise, that the warm, shadowy presence she imagined sitting across from her at the bar really were her man. But the universe was the way it was, and meanwhile, she had her rag of comfort.


End file.
